What will happen when Alanna runs?
by blakmagevamp
Summary: this story is what happens when alanna runs from jon after the fight in the desert. hope you like. i don't know if it's going to be aj or ag.
1. running and waking

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamara pierces characters i.e. Alanna Jon Thom gorge ect.

authors note: this is what i think would heppen if alanna ran away after the big fight in the desert with jon. I don't know wether i like J or G so i am not exactly sure how this is going to end.

Alanna p.o.v.

I had been riding for 3 days with only the supplies that were ready for my trip to Corus. Instead of going to Corus I ended up riding for days in an angry wave. I had run away from my new found home because of my fight with his highness, how I loath that imbecile. He had made a fool of my in front of my entire tribe. I was so trusty; I had run out of water 4 hours ago, and the last oasis was a 7 mile back. With luck I'll get to another but it's not likely

General p.o.v.

Alanna found a small oasis the next day, refilling her cantina she set off. it was only 2 days later that she collapsed out of delusion, pure exhaustion and food depravation.

Thieves then found a young boy with copper hair. Picking him up they brought the unconscious boy to there home land and there waiting leader.

Alanna p.o.v.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in unfamiliar clothes, in unfamiliar room with 4 men I don't recognise. I shot out of bed when I realised there were 4 other people in the room. I searched for my weapons. I found my sword and other knives on the table in the corner. The men seeing I was awake came over to talk to me. I punched the leader, or who I assumed was the leader, square in the nose. (A/n: such an Alanna thing to do.) The other men reacted instantly grabbing me and making me kneel. I guess I wasn't supposed to do that. When I looked up at him I gapped, he was smiling broadly, almost laughing. Not many people would laugh after she punched them. "She has spirit, I told you she would. Let her go, from what my spies tell me she's Gorge's girl, the tortallian King of Thieves." So I wasn't in Tortall any more and I was also with thieves. Great! (sarcastic comment) but this smiling man seemed ok, I'll try to negotiate my way out with him first. Started to ask questions "so who are you? Seeing as you know who I am, it's obvious your thieves, why aren't I dead?"

"Ye not dead, 'cause I did not fell like killing ye. My name is Arthur of the lower city, also known 'ound these parts as The Rogue, the king of Thieves and the Viper. This is my second steady sword and the two that picked ye up healing hands and the Shang Frog." All three nodded when there name was mentioned, nodded in turn.

"So were I am I as I am not in Tortall anymore?"

"Ye'r in Scanra"

"Umm... And why might I be here?"

"'Cause we felt like taking ye here, ye are unusual."

"K, how long would I be welcome? Wouldn't want to over stay me welcome now would I?"

"Ye can stay as long as ye wish. We like to stay on Gorges good side. Ye have quite a temper I am told. Wouldn't use it 'ound here too much."

"I have a name ye know!" the temper he spoke so casual about rising, "I am not JUST Gorges girl."

"I know, but it seems to bug ye. Well come down when ye want some food." with that he left with the rest.

Authors note: wow! What a weird chapter I hope you like it, review and I'll have the second chapter up as fast as I can type. Which is actually pretty fast so before the weeks out you'll have your second chapter. Unless you don't want me to continue of course. Review and let me know.


	2. life changing

Left to my own. I armed myself, after dressing of course. Then went down the stairs to the common room, it silenced the moment I walked into the room. I expected this and ignored it, and made my way to the kitchens. I could feel there stares on my back I was tempted to turn around and yell what in Gods name are you staring at but didn't. and people say I have no self control.

I entered the kitchen and my stomach growled a welcome to the delightful sight before my eyes. Food, glorious food! It's like I haven't eaten in months. The cook pushed me into a chair and placed a platter of in front of me, I dug in gratefully. I finished what seemed to be about a tone of food. Once finished I decided to explore the compound. I quickly found the practice courts, and just as quickly was about to offend half the people in it and arrange a duel with the Shang Frog.

We faced off; I assumed the guard position and him a similar stance. The match ended quickly, I beat him, not terribly easily but it was pretty easy. I asked him if he could teach me fighting, the unarmed kind, he accepted graciously and I was off exploring again.

I bumped into, and I mean literally bump into, Author later on and we began to talk. I asked how far his hospitality spread and then if he could not mention my presence to Gorge. He agreed but was suspicious. I was tiered after the fight and didn't feel like exploring any more so I went up to my new rooms and fell asleep instantly. I woke up sometime later and felt better then I had in a long while.

Life with the Rogues of Scanra was always fun and adventurous. They stopped insulting me at every turn once they learned I could beat them all in any fighting style, the exception as always was wresting. But I was improving greatly under the Frogs expert hangs. I could now beat beginners, oh yeah! Life was perfect, I reflected on my other life only when extremely bored and I am ever really bored here.

It all changed, thou, one sunny afternoon. I was in the practice courts like always, when Author walked in covered in blood. I ran quickly to his aid but when I fetched the healers it was too late, he was already too far gone. He's dying words were "Be the Rogue.. cough... Alanna." So now I was head rogue and my life was thrown in chaos once again.

Luckily none of my people objected to my being there leader and Steady sword, said he never wanted to be king. I was left with the title. So I did what I normally do when faced with a challenge, become really stubborn and go on with my life and that's exactly what I did I took it all in stride.

Authors note: I know what you're thinking this is so Alanna-ieee but I couldn't think of another twist and this is a good one. Hope you like it and I would like some more reviews. I'll update as soon as possible. And please don't hurt me for the crappy names I come up with.


	3. jon's mind

Disclaimer/; I do not own any of these characters bla bla bla.. They belong to Tamara pierce. (god is sucks writing this every time.)

NOT ON WITH THE STORY!!

Jon's p.o.v.

Meanwhile back at the castle

"Where is Mithros' name can she be?" I exclaimed to no one in particular. Gorge, Gary, Raoul and Thom were in the room with me. "I don't know were my dearest sister is, I've scribed and looked in the fire for her but she's shielding too much for me. Too much even I can't even glimpse her." The last was said in a slightly hostile tone by Thom. He never liked the fact that Alanna could best him.

"You're an accomplished black mage! Can't you invent a spell or something of that nature?"

"I could try, Thom said, but it'll take a while and I need the help of another black mage. I'll journey to the city of god's."" with that he got up and strode out the door.

"Mithro's!" I muttered, completely abandoning my composure. I flopped into my chair. "So other then Alanna missing anything else happen?" I asked trying to change the topic. Usually it's Gary who talks first about all the things that's happened in Tortall. But it was actually Gorge that answered. "There's a new Rogue in Scanra."

"New king?" I asked not really caring

"Na, a queen, from what I hear."

"Really? That's interesting, who is she?" at that comment he looked a little red, and mumbled, "I do not know." The rest of us looked at him in query. "How do you not know? You're King and don't you have spied there?"

"Yes, I am king, but my spies aren't responding. Either there dead or converted, it's about time I learned for myself what's going on. Every one I sent hasn't returned."

"Maybe this new queen is more troublesome then we thought." I said.

"I shall be gone by dawn. It's a long way to Scanra, especially if I don't want to be seen. I shall she ye all in some time." He also strode out the door. Ok, I thought, at lest something productive is being done. I excused myself from my company and went to the gardens. It had been more then several months since the fight in the desert. I miss her so; I can't believe I said half of those things. She's my soul mate and I insulted her.

I knew, by being voice of the Tribe, that Alanna hadn't contacted any tribe since her departure. It feels like my heart is breaking into nothing more then ask. My love, my soul is for that one women and she hates my guts. I should die now. I can't fade away, I wish I could but I can't. Soon I shall be king and I won't be able to do any thing improper. Life bites!

Authors note: hope you like it! I've been typing my fingers so much to get you these chapters really fast. The next one will be soon, I promise. Hopefully I'll get time tomorrow. Do you like it? Please review and let me know. My friend read it and thought it was way off Alanna's character what do you think? Review!


	4. beeing and healing Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Tamara pierce.

back to the chaos Alanna is most likely creating

Alanna p.o.v.

Damn! Being Queen is hard work. But I've finally managed a system I can work with. Sleep in, practice, all morning, eat; do nothing and at night save my people from the trouble they've gotten into. Also put in a miracle or two every now and then I've found that when I am extremely distressed my magic builds. So now, since I am distressed, I heal. I now have so many titles I forget them all.

I moved from the tiny inn, to a giant compound saying it was a rather huge inn. I can now fit in about three times the royal army, all way going pretty good. That of course is when it all went wrong. I got news from Tortall, the Queen had been severely ill; none of the healers can help. I had not healed in many days and could probably get her well. So that night I created a transportation spell. I ended up exactly were I wanted to being the queen's personal chambers. I quickly laid my hands on her temple and began the healing process. Two hours to dawn and five hours since I let the compound I was finished. I lay a dagger that I had forged; it held powerful magic that would increase the fighter's skill and ability by three. I packed up and went home arriving in a dead faint.

Jon's p.o.v.

Early, the next morning I woke up to Gary's violent shaking. I moaned and opened my eyes. "What is it Gary?" I breathed, "It's your mother Jon, the queen. Come quick to her chambers." At the mention of my mother I bounced out of bed pulled on appropriate clothing. I ran out the door closely on my heals, was Gary.

I entered the Royal chambers to an un-expecting site; it left me standing in the doorway. I the Queen was sitting up in bed drinking tea completely healthy looking. Duke Braid at her side, I practically jumped right on top of her.

It was a miracle; there are no words to describe it. It was then that I noticed the dagger at her side table. It was no ordinary dagger this was hand crafted, I picked it up and felt the soft presence of the gift.

The Duke told me to leave after I had talked with Lianne. She needed rest he says, I took the blade to Thom. He was on the verge of leaving when i stopped him. I held out the blade and his fingers curved around it. It glowed purple for a minute then he handed it back to me once I explained were I had gotten it. I looked up to his face, expecting a look of puzzlement. But there was a brilliant smile on his face, "Alanna forged that blade gave it powerful magic. Use it well." He said, and then kicked his mount into a slow loopy gallop.

Alanna, I thought. It made since I guess she is a healer, blessed by the gods and extremely powerful and full of determination. Oh! Alanna how you've slipped from my grasps once more.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and it was a happy one, news had spread that the Queen was better. My father was the happiest I had ever seen him in a long time, he was no longer fading. I went to bed thinking of my dearest Alanna, who couldn't be thanked enough.

Authors note: yeah! This is a long one or at lest I think it's a long one but you probably don't anyways I hope you like the dramatic turn this has taken I know it's extremely unrealistic this is but I wanted to save the Queen and I always thought Alanna should save the Queen. So if theirs anything you dislike or suggestions for my story please review and you can also review for any other reason. Tell me if you want me too continue this or if it's just so off that it's bad.


	5. savior

Disclaimer: I am tiered of doing these. Anyways these characters don't belong to me they belong to Tamara Pierce.

Alanna's p.o.v.

I woke up four days later in my bed. My people were used to me collapsing after using my gift to much.

I walked down the stairs to the normal run of things, to my great pleasure. The next day, I was back to practicing my fighting skills and ruling the thieves.

A week from my recuperation my Tortall spy sent a letter to me saying the Queen had survived her illness and is now in full health. I was extremely happy, it wasn't all a waste. But in the letter it told me as well that treaties with other countries were forming alliances against Tortall. The only way to stop it is if Tortall could show a huge amount of power. I thought on this before retiring to my library. I searched through a thousand books and legends before I came up with a brilliant solution. I will give Tortall the dominant jewel. I found a map and growled, it was in the roof of the world, it's cold there, I mean really cold, I hate the cold!

I teleported myself there 2 days hence finding out about the jewel. A storm was brewing and if I didn't make it to the cave I would be caught in the killing frost. Even thinking the last I mumbled other complaints to myself all the way up the mountain.

I reached the top and drew my sword, something lurked in the corner. Then a voice thundered through my carefully guarded mind. IT MAY BE THE JEWEL YOU WANT BUT YOU MUS GO THROUGH ME TO GET THE FRUIT OF YOUR WISHES.

"_Well show yourself so we can fight."_ I called back in my thoughts. His presence filled my mind but no words this time.

A figure detached itself from the shadows and walked forth into the dim lighting for the enormous cave. It was the voice in my head turned into a physical form. I rushed him hopping to surprise him but he dodged my attack. The battle went on. I slowly losing more and more ground. Finally I called a stop to the fight and said to his questioning gaze. "You have won I cannot take it." I turned, defeated, to leave when he spoke "Take my prize, you did not lose you did the noble thing and stepped down when it could have gone either way." He placed the jewel in my tiered hands and left with the whispered words in my mind, WHAT USE HAVE I FOR A PRETTY, SPARKELY JEWEL?

Instead of transporting to the compound I went to Corus, to the Kings Royal chambers. I left in oh his desk and under it I left the jewels uses and all the legends I had found. Then I pulled another dagger identical to the first and laid it on the desk then disappeared.

I went home then and had a nice two days nap. Waking and going down I recode another letter from my spy. Tortall had the jewel and the other countries were trying desperately to obtain a peace treaty with them.

A moon passed before I knew it and it's been three moons since my crowning of the Rogue. I was in mid-Celebration when I felt something pulling on my mind, a soft presence. I tried to cut it off before it got too far, but it was too late the presence had a hold on me. Apparently it had gotten the information it required because it left my mind and I went back to trying to get drunk, not terribly hard.

Authors note: review and I'll rite more. And how is this soft presence?? Read and find out.


	6. ummi v'e finally asdded some more writin...

a/n: hello everyone. I am really sorry for not updating my story, my computer broke down and I haven't been able to reinstall and writing programs. This is written from my friends computer. Hopefully the computer guy will be able to fix it soon. So I am just letting you know that I'll have another chapter up as soon as it's installed. But that's likely only ganna be in 2005, he he he, in about 4 days. XD


End file.
